Forget the pain
by mollyedith
Summary: Just a quick little chapter on how Darien deals with the pain of his past. A little Serena and Darien fluff R&R!


The lazy days were the ones Serena loved the most. It was a rare Saturday where she had nothing planned, there had been no attacks, and because of the summer break she had no homework assignments to complete.

These were the days she spent with Darien, he had completed his assignments and was relishing the lazy day just as much as Serena.

They had spent the morning at the park, gone to the arcade for lunch and seen Andrew and the girls. Now they lay on his couch watching old movies and eating snacks for the most part of the afternoon.

They were now watching Sleeping Beauty; one of Serena's favourite films. They had compromised, she whined to watch Sleeping Beauty, but he hated the tacky romance that every girl unfathomably loved, he opted for Die hard, something with more action and a better story. They chose to just watch both and endure they pain of the others choice of film. Since he made her fresh chocolate chip cookies he got to go first while she sat trying her best to pay attention to the film, now they lay draped over the couch, she half sat and half lay dreamily while Darien lay with his head in her lap dozing away from the Disney film.

Serena sighed at the pure peace she felt, she ran her fingers through his thick black hair and he loved the feeling, this only sent him into a deep slumber while she enjoyed the film.

Suddenly he was six years old again, driving home with his parents from doing the week shopping.

He was playing with his new toy truck in the back, he could hear his mother and father talking about work.

"Daddy look it lights up!" he shouted from the back seat, his father looked at him through the rear view mirror and smiled. "That's awesome buddy!" his father said "You'll have to show me how it-

"Look out a Deer!" his mother screamed before he could finish his sentence.

The car swerved, he didn't have time to react to the screams before the car lost contact with the road and went through the barrier, the only thing to protect vehicles from a twenty foot fall of the edge of the cliff.

Serena noticed Darien's head start to become restless in her lap, he was moaning, as he turned his head she noticed a tear escape from the corner of his closed eyes.

"Darien?!" she shook his shoulders to wake him, suddenly he shot up from Serena's lap "No!" he shouted.

"Darien! Shh it's alright what was it?" she asked.

He sat there shaking his head, silent tears made their way down his cheeks. 'Why did he have to have that dream? He hadn't had it in months, things were going so well. There had been no recent attacks, he was doing well in his studies, things with him and Serena were better than ever, his life was finally on the right track, but that fateful day still haunted him, no matter how great things were going, almost as if he wasn't allowed to forget'

His train of thought was interrupted by a hand on his face. He looked up to face a very worried Serena.

"What was it?" she asked wiping away the tears.

"I was back in that car, I could hear my mother screaming" he whispered, and more tears fell.

"Oh Darien, it's alright" she said pulling him to her, he gladly fell into her embrace, no one had ever seen him this way but Serena she was the only one he would or even could open up too. Living in an orphanage he had become accustomed to saying goodbye, so he kept the pain to himself.

The shrinks at the orphanage were never all that helpful in his opinion, not that they didn't care, but he couldn't trust.

It took him a year to even tell Andrew of his past after meeting him in high school, but he'd never opened up to anyone the way he could with Serena. He knew she was the one thing that wasn't going anywhere.

"It's over now" she said.

"I don't understand why it keeps cropping up" he said

"It takes time for the bad memories to fade" she said with an understanding tone.

He looked up at her "How do you deal with them?" he asked, he knew she had suffered her own share of traumatising events, the dreams still haunted her too.

"I have you, and no matter how bad things have been, I know that it's all in the past now and we still have the rest of our lives to live in happiness, and there are more good memories than bad" she smiled and he reflected her image.

"So when things are bad, and the dreams come back, when you wake up, I want you to forget the pain, and remember the good now"

She was right, it was in the past, and she was his life now and his future. This golden haired beauty who can always light up a room by walking in, and she lit up his life from the first day he laid eyes on her. His own light of hope. A light that he knew would be with him for the rest of his life. No matter how dark the past was, the future still shone bright.

"I love you" was all he said and pulled her into a kiss.

"I love you too" she smiled with a little blush.

He turned to the movie that was still playing, it was at the part now where the prince kisses Aurora to wake her up, and then flows into the wedding. He laughed a little to himself, 'he didn't want to wait anymore. She was his life, he was going to do this at some point, why not now?'

"What's so funny?" she asked with a sceptical look.

"Wait here" he said as he got up from the couch and went into his room to retrieve the item in mind.

He came back to a now standing and extremely curious Serena waiting for him.

He took her hand and bent down to his knees.

"Serena, you're my life, my love and my reason to wake up with a smile every morning, will you marry me?" he asked while presenting his mother's engagement ring to her. Just a simple whir gold ring with a star shaped diamond sitting in the middle.

She tackled his to the ground in excitement shouting "Of course I'll marry you!"

They laughed and hugged and kissed after he placed the ring on her finger.

"Does this mean we can finally move in together?!" she said but then felt slightly guilty "Or would you rather wait until were married?" he could see the look in her eyes, the one she got when she felt like she had over stepped the line. She was nineteen now, and in college and Andrew had gotten her a few hours working at the arcade, he loved when she stayed nights and he hated the part of the day where they said goodbye. He suddenly thought it was a fantastic idea!

"Why don't we go tell your parents you're moving out?" he said immediately breaking her fear.

"Gah! I love you soo much!" she said tackling him to the floor again, he just laughed and kissed her again.

"This is the best lazy day ever!" she said.

"I was just thinking the same thing, my fiancée" he smiled, relishing in the word, and soon she would be his wife.


End file.
